Hot Seat
Hot Seat is a small item pricing game on the stage which debuted on The Price is Right on September 23, 2016 (#7615K). Gameplay The contestant will sit in the titular “Hot Seat” and be shown five small prizes, each with a price. The contestant has 35 seconds to hit a red button if the price is higher (hot) or a blue button if it’s lower (cold) than the prices shown. The Hot Seat will move the player down the line behind each item. After locking in all five guesses or running out of time, whichever comes first, the contestant is told that all the correct guesses will be revealed first before any incorrect guesses, but in no particular order otherwise. The Hot Seat moves to each item one at a time to reveal its price. Each correct guess moves that contestant to the next cash prize on the ladder ($500, $2,500, $5,000, $10,000, and $20,000). The contestant can walk away with their winnings at any time because if an incorrect guess is revealed and the contestant is still in, the game ends and all cash accumulated is lost, but the contestant gets to keep any small prizes won up to that point. History *Hot Seat debuted on September 23, 2016 (#7615K) and was won. *On October 5, 2016 (#7633K), the game's second playing, Gaila Pinkston-Phillips, the third contestant called to come on down, had to decide whether or not to go on before the next item was revealed, opting to bail out with $5,000 on the third level. Had she kept going, she would have had a shot at the big one. She had everything else correct and blew a chance at $20,000. Even though this was taped before the "premiere" episode, it did not become the usual format. *On October 27, 2016 (#7664K), as part of Season 45's "Big Money Week", the top prize was $100,000 with the other prizes on the ladder worth $2,500, $5,000, $10,000 and $25,000. Contestant April Hayes bailout out with $25,000. Then, on October 9, 2018 (#8442K), during Season 47's "Big Money Week", it was played again for $100,000 with contestant Hannah Williams bailing out with $10,000. *On November 1, 2016 (#7672K), the game experienced its first complete loss. On that playing, the losing horns were not played. *Hot Seat is one of only two pricing games where none of the show's models are involved (Grand Game being the other). *On November 21, 2016 (#7701K), as a part of "Chef's Week," contestant Nicholas Tinkle bailed out with $10,000. Also, Hot Seat's actual retail prices have "Higher" or "Lower" printed beneath them, similar to that of Bonus Game. The pictures seen below are there for full proof. *On December 16, 2016 (#7725K), February 2, 2017 (#7794K), February 28, 2017 (#7832K), April 26, 2017 (#7913K) and May 24, 2017 (#7955K), a contestant bailed out with $5,000. The names of the contestants in these respective episodes are Diane Arnold, Breanna Parton, Gabrielle Garcia, John Funk, and Dia Prioleau. *On December 30, 2016 (#7745K), the game experienced its second loss. *On January 16, 2017 (#7771K), contestant Nancy Rich bailed out with $10,000. Had she kept going, she would have had a shot at the big one. Like Gaila on October 5, 2016 (#7633K), Nancy had everything correct and blew a chance at $20,000. *On May 9, 2017 (#7932K), the game experienced its third loss. *On October 19, 2017 (#8054K), contestant Nichole Gonzalez stopped at $2,500. It was then revealed that she had picked all prizes correctly and would have won $20,000 if she had continued. *On November 10, 2017 (#8085K), the game experienced its second win. *On November 21, 2017 (#8102K), the game experienced its third win. *On February 27, 2018 (#8232K), contestant Selita Brewer became the first to get the pricing of all five prizes wrong, not winning anything. It was also the game's first wipeout. *On April 5, 2019 (#8695K, aired out of order on March 29), the game experienced its fourth win. Trivia *Hot Seat was also the name of a short-lived daytime game show hosted by Jim Peck that ran on ABC from July 12 until October 22, 1976. *It was also the name used for a contestant's chair on the hit international game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? or Millionaire for short. *Hot Seat was also a segment on Game Show Network's Original Show Baggage with Jerry Springer. *Hot Seat is one of three pricing games that need a lot of time to start up (Rat Race and Double Cross being the other two). Hot Seat can be played no earlier than third, except it was played first on Valentine's Day 2019 (#8624K). Pictures Premiere Playing (September 23, 2016, #7615K) hotseat1.jpg|This is the game's thermometer shown on the Video Wall hotseat2.jpg|You have a chance to win up to $20,000 in cash! Now that's hot! hotseat3.jpg|This is from the very first playing hotseat4.jpg|Here is the money ladder hotseat5.jpg|Here is a close-up of the buttons on the podium by the seat. Remember, red means higher, blue means lower. hotseat6.jpg|This is the clock on the upper-left side of the seat hotseat7.jpg|Do you think the actual price is higher or lower than this one? hotseat8.jpg|She thinks it is lower. Notice the podiums light up with each guess accordingly hotseat9.jpg|What about this one? hotseat10.jpg|She decides it is higher hotseat11.jpg|Now, how about this one? hotseat12.jpg|She chooses lower hotseat13.jpg|And this one? hotseat14.jpg|She chooses higher hotseat15.jpg|And finally, what about this one? hotseat16.jpg|She chooses higher again hotseat17.jpg|She chooses higher for this one, and she is right! hotseat18.jpg|She is four correct guesses away from $20,000! hotseat19.jpg|And she is correct again hotseat20.jpg|Now, she has $2,500! hotseat21.jpg|She is once again correct! hotseat22.jpg|Now she is only two correct guesses away from big money! hotseat23.jpg|And there is a fourth correct guess! hotseat24.jpg|$10,000 is a lot of money! hotseat25.jpg|She priced all five prizes right! You know what that means... Screenshot 100.jpg|...A $20,000 win! $100,000 Hot Seat (October 27, 2016, #7664K) 100000hotseat1.jpg 100000hotseat1a.jpg 100000hotseat2.jpg 100000hotseat3.jpg 100000hotseat4.jpg 100000hotseat5.jpg 100000hotseat6.jpg 100000hotseat7.jpg 100000hotseat8.jpg 100000hotseat9.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat10.jpg 100000hotseat11.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat12.jpg 100000hotseat13.jpg|She decides to continue. 100000hotseat14.jpg 100000hotseat15.jpg|She decides to stop. 100000hotseat16.jpg 100000hotseat17.jpg|She made the right decision. Hot Seat's First Loss (November 1, 2016, #7672K) hotseatloss4.jpg hotseatloss5.jpg hotseatloss6.jpg|She has $500 and decides to continue. hotseatloss7.jpg hotseatloss8.jpg|She has $2,500 and decides to continue. hotseatloss9.jpg hotseatloss10.jpg|She has $5,000 and decides to continue. hotseatloss11.jpg hotseatloss1.jpg|She lost $5,000; the price was lower. hotseatloss2.jpg hotseatloss12.jpg|She said it was lower than $49. But it was higher. hotseatloss13.jpg hotseatloss3.jpg Second Hot Seat Winner (November 10, 2017, #8085K) hotseat (11-10-2017) 1.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 2.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 3.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 4.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 5.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 6.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 7.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 8.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 9.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 10.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 11.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 12.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 13.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 14.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 15.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 16.jpg hotseat (11-10-2017) 17.jpg Third Hot Seat Winner (November 21, 2017, #8102K) hotseat (11-21-2017) 1.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 2.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 3.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 4.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 5.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 6.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 7.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 8.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 9.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 10.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 11.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 12.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 13.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 14.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 15.jpg|It's that same Dice Game from a previous playing. hotseat (11-21-2017) 16.jpg hotseat (11-21-2017) 17.jpg Hot Seat's First Wipeout (February 27, 2018, #8232K) hotseatwipeout1.jpg hotseatwipeout2.jpg hotseatwipeout3.jpg hotseatwipeout4.jpg hotseatwipeout5.jpg hotseatwipeout6.jpg hotseatwipeout7.jpg|She guessed wrong on all five prizes, so she could not win any money. hotseatwipeout8.jpg hotseatwipeout9.jpg hotseatwipeout10.jpg hotseatwipeout11.jpg $100,000 Hot Seat II (October 9, 2018, #8442K) hotseat100k2018-1.jpg hotseat100k2018-2.jpg hotseat100k2018-3.jpg hotseat100k2018-4.jpg hotseat100k2018-5.jpg hotseat100k2018-6.jpg hotseat100k2018-7.jpg hotseat100k2018-8.jpg hotseat100k2018-9.jpg hotseat100k2018-10.jpg|She decides to continue. hotseat100k2018-11.jpg hotseat100k2018-12.jpg|She decides to continue. hotseat100k2018-13.jpg hotseat100k2018-14.jpg|She decides to stop. hotseat100k2018-15.jpg|She made the right decision. hotseat100k2018-16.jpg hotseat100k2018-17.jpg hotseat100k2018-18.jpg Hot Love Seat (February 14, 2019, #8624K) hotloveseat1.jpg hotloveseat2.jpg hotloveseat3.jpg hotloveseat4.jpg hotloveseat5.jpg hotloveseat6.jpg hotloveseat7.jpg hotloveseat8.jpg hotloveseat9.jpg|They decide to continue. hotloveseat10.jpg hotloveseat11.jpg|They decide to continue. hotloveseat12.jpg hotloveseat13.jpg|They decide to continue. hotloveseat14.jpg hotloveseat15.jpg|They decide to continue. hotloveseat16.jpg|OH NO! hotloveseat17.jpg hotloveseat18.jpg hotloveseat19.jpg Fourth Hot Seat Winner (April 5, 2019, #8695K, aired out of order on March 29) hotseatwin2019-1.jpg hotseatwin2019-2.jpg hotseatwin2019-3.jpg hotseatwin2019-4.jpg hotseatwin2019-5.jpg hotseatwin2019-6.jpg hotseatwin2019-7.jpg hotseatwin2019-8.jpg hotseatwin2019-9.jpg hotseatwin2019-10.jpg hotseatwin2019-11.jpg hotseatwin2019-12.jpg hotseatwin2019-13.jpg hotseatwin2019-14.jpg hotseatwin2019-15.jpg hotseatwin2019-16.jpg hotseatwin2019-17.jpg hotseatwin2019-18.jpg hotseatwin2019-19.jpg hotseatwin2019-20.jpg hotseatwin2019-21.jpg Tamara's $10,000 Bailout in Hot Seat (January 8, 2020, #8973K) Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_1.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_2.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_3.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_4.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_5.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_6.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_7.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_8.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_9.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_10.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_11.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_12.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_13.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_14.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_15.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_16.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_17.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_18.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_19.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_20.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_21.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_22.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_23.png Hotseatbailout_(1-8-2020)_24.png Other Pictures hotseathigher.jpg hotseatlower.jpg YouTube Videos Hot Seat Premiere (September 23, 2016, #7615K) Hot Seat for $100,000 (October 27, 2016, #7664K) Hot Seat's First Loss (November 1, 2016, #7672K) Hot Seat's Second Loss (December 30, 2016, #7745K) Hot Seat's Second Win (November 10, 2017, #8085K) Hot Seat's Third Win (November 21, 2017, #8102K) First Early Exit/Dismissal/Disastrous Playing of Hot Seat (February 27, 2018, #8232K) Hot Seat's Fourth Win (April 5, 2019, #8695K, aired out of order on March 29th) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:All or Nothing Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Timed Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:The Player is in Command Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:Not Looking At The Crowd Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:Game of Luck Category:35-second Pricing Games Category:Game of Confidence